Die erste Begegnung
by hesaki
Summary: Beim Trainig der Jugendmannschaft des Hamburger SVs lernen sich zwei Menschen kennen... spielt vor Das Wiedersehen kann aber auch danach gelesen werden. Teil 1 der Trilogie


**Tel 1 – Die erste Begegnung**

_Anmerkung: spielt natürlich vor „Das Wiedersehen" aber man kann es auch danach lesen._

„Bitte Kalle, lass mich mit."

Karl-Heinz schaute zu seiner Cousine. Ihre Augen glitzerten und sie hatte die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet. Flehend bebten ihre Lippen.

„Lisa, das ist nicht so einfach. Ich kann doch nicht irgendwen zu meinem Training mitnehmen. Ich spiele in keiner Kreisligamannschaft."

„Erstens" begann seine Cousine und baute sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Dabei reichte sie gerade mal an Karl-Heinz Schulter. „bin ich nicht irgendwer, und zweitens ist das vielleicht meine letzte Chance zu einem Training einer Profimannschaft mitzugehen. Jetzt, wo du doch nach Bayern gehst." Der letzte Satz klang leise und enttäuscht.

„Woher ... woher.." Er war nicht in der Lage in klaren Sätzen zu sprechen. Außer seiner Mutter hatte er noch niemand von seiner Entscheidung erzählt. Noch nicht einmal seinem Trainer oder den Mannschaftskameraden."

„Ich bin nicht blöd Kalle. Ich kenne dich schon mein ganzen Leben. Ich weiß, wenn du dich für etwas entschieden hast."

Karl-Heinz seufzte. Ja, sie kannte ihn gut. Sie war der einzige Mensch in seiner Familie, der soviel Begeisterung für Fußball aufbringen konnte wie er. Sie war nur ein Jahr jünger, und sie hatten ihr ganzen Leben lang sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Er betrachtete Lisa mehr wie eine Schwester als eine Cousine. Sie war auch die einzige in seiner Familie, die ihn Kalle nannte – sonst durfte das niemand. Und er konnte ihr so gut wie nie etwas ausschlagen. Auch dieses Mal nicht. „Also gut. Du kannst mit."

„Danke danke." Sie drückte sich kurz an ihn. „Ich zieh mich schnell um" sagte sie und verschwand um die Ecke.

Ich werde sie vermissen, dachte Karl-Heinz.

Der Trainingsplatz der Jugendmannschaft war ein schön hergerichteter alter Bolzplatz. Er lag hinter dem berühmten Stadion der Hamburger und war umsäumt von vielen verschiedenen Bäumen, sowie eines Zaunes, um Hooligans und Fans fernzuhalten. Zugang bekam man durch ein Tor, das ständig verschlossen war, oder durch das weiße Gebäude, welches die Umkleideräume beherbergte.

„Du wartest hier." Sagte Karl-Heinz zu Lisa, als sie am Spielfeldrand standen. „Ich muss noch was erledigen."

Lisa schaute ihm kurz nach und dann aufs Spielfeld. Dort waren bereits einige seiner Kameraden versammelt und unterhielten sich, während sie sich locker einen Ball zuspielten. Ein paar schauten immer wieder grinsend zu Lisa und einer sagte, vermutlich bewusst in einer Lautstärke, das Lisa es hören konnte, „und ich dachte immer Karl-Heinz hat Geschmack." Die Jungs um ihn herum fingen zu lachen an.

Lisa war noch nie jemand gewesen, die sich alles gefallen lies und fasste binnen von hundertstel Sekunden einen Entschluss: Sie sputete los, direkt auf die Ballspielenden Jungs zu und nutze den Überraschungsmoment. Gerade als der Ball von einem Jungen zum Nächsten gespielt wurde, ging sie dazwischen, nahm den Ball ab und dribbelte mit ihm ein Stück davon. Als sie sicher war, außer Reichweite zu sein, stoppte sie, stellte einen Fuß auf den Ball und drehte sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass die Jungs sie beobachteten. Dann fing sie wieder an zu dribbeln, lief zielstrebig auf das leere Tor zu und schoss mit voller Wucht den Ball in jenes. Sicher, es war kein Profischuss, doch für ein Mädchen war er nicht gerade gewöhnlich.

Erneut vergewisserte sie sich, dass die Jungs ihr noch zuschauten. Sie konnte ihre Gesichtsausdrücke vom Tor aus nicht genau erkennen, aber es schien, als wären sie sprachlos.

Lisa holte den Ball aus dem Netz, nahm ihn in die Hand und fixierte die Jungs. Dann lief sie ein paar Schritte, holte aus und machte einen Torabstoß. Der Ball landete dort, wo sie ihn haben wollte: Bei den Jungs.

Sie grinste innerlich, während sie in gemütlichem Tempo an den Jungs vorbei joggte und schenkte ihnen eines ihrer gemeinsten Lächelns.

Ihre Aktion hatte die gewünschte Reaktion erbracht. Die Jungs starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.

Doch Lisas Triumph währte nur von kurzer Dauer. Am Spielfeldrand erwatete sie Karl-Heinz und schaute sie ernst an.

„Lisa, was sollte das eben?" fragte er sie leicht gereizt.

„Die haben sich über mich lustig gemacht und dann wollte ich es ihnen eben zeigen."

Karl-Heinz schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist echt unglaublich" sagte er, dachte aber ‚Sie ist wie ich früher'. Dann packte er ihren Arm und zog sie zu einer Bank.

„Du setzt dich jetzt da hin und beobachtest das Training. Nur deswegen hab ich dich mitgenommen. Zum beobachten."

Er wartete, bis sie saß und begab sich dann auf das Spielfeld.

Lisa blieb alleine zurück. Sie stemmte ihre Ellbogen in die Knie, stütze ihr Gesicht ab und schaute Karl-Heinz nach, wie er sich zu seinen Freunden begab, die ihn alle anstrahlten. Sie blickte alle zu ihm auf, er war ihr Held.

Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass er nicht mehr lange mit ihnen in einer Mannschaft spielen würden…, dachte sie vor sich hin und seufzte.

„Hi," hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken holte.

Lisa schreckte kurz zusammen und schaute zur Seite. Da stand der japanische Torhüter der Mannschaft. Lisa kannte ihn nur vom sehen, konnte sich nicht einmal an seinen Namen erinnern.

„Das war grad ein richtig guter Torabschlag", sagte er. Sein Deutsch war gut verständlich.

„Danke" sagte sie nur knapp drauf.

„Bist du Karl-Heinz Schwester?" fragte er sie gleich drauf.  
"Seine Schwester? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Er setzte sich ungefragt neben Lisa. „Du hattest ein Glitzern in den Augen, als du an den Jungs vorbei gerannt bist, wie ich es nur von Karl-Heinz kenne, wenn er seine Gegner austrickst."

Lisa schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, aber der Asiate machte es ihr leicht.

„Außerdem seht ihr euch sehr ähnlich." Fügte er hinzu.

Lisa lächelte. Ja, das war wohl war. Sie hatten die gleichen blonden Haare und blauen Augen. Hinzu kamen noch weitere kleinere Merkmale im Gesicht.

„Nicht ganz. Seine Cousine." Sagte sie schließlich. „ich bin übrigens Lisa." Fügte sie noch aus reiner Höflichkeit hinzu.

„Genzo Wakabayashi." Sagte der Asiate und Lisa wusste, dass sie den Namen spätestens morgen früh wieder vergessen hatte.

„Um noch mal auf deinen Torabstoß von vorhin zu sprechen zu kommen." Sagte Genzo, „der sah nicht wie Zufall aus. Spielst du auch Fußball?"

Lisa nickte. „Ja, noch nicht so lange und in einer Liga, in der man noch bezahlen muss, dass man in einer Mannschaft spielen kann."

Genzo lachte. „Der war gut." Er stand auf. „Na was ist. Hast du Lust ein bisschen mit mir zu trainieren?"

Lisa zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jetzt? Hier? Aber Kalle."

Genzo winkte ab. „Der ist beschäftigt. Schau. Übt Torschüsse mit unserem zweiten Keeper. Wir können das Tor da drüben nehmen. Aber natürlich nur wenn du willst."

Und wie sie wollte. Deswegen war sie doch hier. Karl-Heinz würde es schon verstehen.

„Also gut. Ich bin dabei."

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und folgte Genzo zu dem leeren Tor.

„Okay." Sagte der Asiate und rollte ihr den Ball zu. „Schieß einfach aufs Tor zu, wie du möchtest."

Lisa, die außerhalb des Strafraumes stand, zuckte mit den Schultern, legte sich den Ball zurecht und schoss.

Der Ball flog aufs Tor und Genzo musste keine großartigen Bewegungen machen, um den Ball zu halten.

Er rollte ihn wieder zu Lisa zurück.

„Streng dich ein bisschen an." Sagte er. „Das war doch sicher nicht alles."

Lisa verzog kurz den Mundwinkel, dann legte sie sich den Ball erneut zurecht und schoss erneut. Diesmal allerdings schoss sie nicht einfach drauf los sondern zielte auf eine Ecke.

Doch wiederum wurde der Ball ohne Schwierigkeiten von Genzo gehalten.

Lisa schoss noch mehrere male aufs Tor, aber jeder Ball wurde ohne Schwierigkeiten gehalten.

„Lisa!" Der Ruf von Karl-Heinz war mehr als bestimmend. Er kam auf sie zu und stellte sich zwischen ihr und Genzo.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst das Training beobachten?"

„Karl-Heinz, ich hab sie nur ein paar Mal aufs Tor schießen lassen, da ist doch nichts dabei."

„Halt dich da raus Wakabayashi!"

Karl-Heinz packte Lisas Arm und schleifte sie erneut Richtung Bank. „Und jetzt bleibst du bitte sitzen." Sein Ton war mehr als deutlich.

Dann verschwand er wieder aufs Feld und wandte sich dem Training zu, während Lisa ruhig sitzen blieb, stur ihren Blick auf das Spielfeld richtete und sich nicht mehr rührte, bis Karl-Heinz sie wieder abholte.

„Hier Schneider."

„Karl-Henz, hier ist Genzo Wakabayashi."

Karl-Heinz war etwas überrascht. Warum rief sein Mannschaftskamerad am Samstagvormittag bei ihm zu Hause an?

„Was gibt's denn?" fragte er ihn.

„Karl-Heinz, ich muss dich etwas ungewöhnliches fragen."

Jetzt war Karl-Heinz neugierig geworden.

Lisa war gerade noch pünktlich angekommen. Die letzten Meter war sie gerannt. Sie konnte Unpünktlichkeit nicht ausstehen – schon gar nicht, wenn sie in Gefahr lief, selbst unpünktlich zu sein.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie und atmete etwas schwer. „Es war gar nicht so einfach das hier zu finden."

Sie schaute den Jungen an, der neben der Tür stand. Er lächelte sie an. Ohne Trainigskleidung und Käppi sah der Asiate ganz anders aus. Wie hieß er noch mal? Gendo? Denzo? Genzo, genau.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, wollen wir reingehen?" fragte er sie und wies Richtung Einganstür.

Lisa nickte, und folgte Genzo in das Gebäude.

„Ich war noch nie in einer Sushi-Bar" sagte Lisa, der die Inneneinrichtung etwas befremdlich vorkam. Es wirkte ein wenig wie in einem Chinarestaurant, aber doch irgendwie anders.

Das Personal, allesamt Asiaten, begrüßten Genzo in einer Sprache, die Lisa nicht verstand. Offensichtlich war er öfters hier. Verständlich, dachte Lisa, er war ja immerhin sehr weit weg von zu Hause und so eine Sushi-Bar war vermutlich eines der wenigen Dinge, das ihm wohl ein wenig beim Heimweh helfen konnte.

„Karl-Heinz war übrigens sehr beeindruckt von dir." Sagte Lisa, nachdem sie bestellt hatten. Genzo hatte sie beraten.

„Na ja. Ich dachte, ich frage ihn lieber, bevor ich dich frage, ob du dich mit mir treffen willst, nachdem er sich Mittwoch ja so aufgeführt hat.

Lisa lachte. „Ja, manchmal ist es grausam, mit ihm verwandt zu sein. Aber er meint es meistens gar nicht so. Nur, wenn es eben um Fußball geht, ist nicht mit ihm zu spaßen."

„Wem sagst du das." Sagte Genzo und dachte an eine der ersten Begegnungen mit ihm.

„Warum ich dich eigentlich treffen wollte." Lenkte Genzo das Gespräch in eine Richtung. „Deine Schüsse aufs Tor, ist dir dabei etwas aufgefallen?"

„Außer dass du alle ohne Schwierigkeiten halten konntest?" fragte Lisa zurück.

Genzo grinste. „Na ja, ohne überheblich klingen zu wollen, das war von vornherein klar. Ich halte jeden Ball, der von außerhalb des Strafraumes geschossen wird. Ich meinte aber was anderes.

Lisa dachte nach. Was sollte da gewesen sein? Sie hatte mehrmals aufs Tor geschossen und alle Bälle wurden gehalten.

Der Kellner kam, stellte die Getränke auf den Tisch und verschwand wieder.

Lisa trank schnell einen Schluck um noch mal nachdenken zu können, aber es fiel ihr einfach nichts ein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie das Glas wieder auf den Tisch zurückstellte.

„Wirklich keine Idee?" fragte er und auf ein erneutes Kopfschütteln von Lisa fuhr er fort. „Du hast dich innerhalb weniger Minuten wahnsinnig gesteigert und die Sache ernst genommen. Am Anfang hast du einfach drauf losgeschossen, ohne groß zu überlegen und gegen Ende waren es richtig gute präzise Schüsse."

Lisa schaute Genzo verwirrt an. Was wollte er ihr damit sagen?

Offenbar deutete er ihre ungestellte Frage in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast wahnsinnig Potential und das solltest du ausschöpfen. Und ich würde dir gerne dabei helfen."

„Hä?" Lisa konnte nichts anderes darauf sagen. Warum sagte dieser Asiate das? Was bezweckte er damit?

Genzo lachte. „Ich weiß, das klingt komisch, aber ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Mein ehemaliger Privattrainer hat das auch so gemacht. Während seiner aktiven Zeit hat er nebenher junge Talente trainiert. Dadurch konnte er sich auch steigern und ich habe soviel durch ihn gelernt und ich bin mir sicher, dass du die richtige Schülerin für mich bist."

Lisa grinste. Das Angebot war ungewöhnlich, aber verlockend.

„Hast du überhaupt Zeit für so etwas?" fragte sie ihn. „Ich weiß doch, wie oft ihr trainiert und so wie ich dich inzwischen einschätze, belässt du es nicht nur bei dem offiziellen Training."

Genzo nickt. „Ja das stimmt. Ich tu das aber, weil ich es _will_, nicht weil ich es _muss_."

Lisa dachte nach. Karl-Heinz würde das sicher nicht gefallen, und er würde es ihr ausreden wollen. Würde ihr tausend Gegenargumente entgegenschleudern – doch Karl-Heinz würde bald gehen. Er würde sie alle verlassen.

„Okay, ich bin dabei." Sagte sie.

„Das nenn ich echt mutig. Dieser Mann muss dir wirklich viel bedeuten".

„Ja, er war für mich immer wie ein zweiter Vater."

Lisa und Genzo saßen noch immer in der Sushi-Bar. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden aber die beiden unterhielten sich so prächtig, dass sie es gar nicht merkten.

Nachdem die Sache mit dem Training beschlossen war, sprachen sie natürlich weiter über Fußball und waren jetzt bei dem Thema angekommen, wie es Genzo nach Deutschland verschlagen hatte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich in dem Alter den Mut gehabt hätte in ein fremdes Land zu ziehen, fernab von meiner Heimat, eine ganz andere Kultur und niemand den ich kenne." Sagte Lisa und bewunderte Genzo jetzt noch ein Stück mehr.

„Ganz so ist es ja nicht. Immerhin leben meine Eltern ja in England." Sagte Genzo und erzählte von der Firma und wie er die meiste Zeit elternlos in Japan verweilte.

Lisa hörte ihm gespannt zu, bis sie zufällig auf die Uhr schaute.

„Oh mein Gott. Es ist schon halb zehn. Meine Mutter bringt mich um. Ich muss um zehn zu Hause sein." Panisch leerte sie die letzten Schlücke hinunter und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Geldbeutel.

Genzo hingegen blieb ruhig, rief den Kellner und während Lisa immer noch suchte, bezahlte er die ganze Rechung.

„Gefunden!" schrie Lisa und schaute zum Kellner, der gerade das Geld von Genzo einsteckte und etwas sagte, das Lisa nicht verstand.

„Oh. Moment, ich such das Geld raus."

„Du bist eingeladen." Sagte Genzo und ehe sie etwas sagen konnte fügte er hinzu. „Und jetzt beeil dich, dann schaffen wir es noch rechtzeitig, dich nach Hause zu bringen."

Lisa nickte und beide begaben sich schnellsten auf dem Heimweg.

„Puh geschafft." Lisa war leicht außer Atem. Das letzte Stück waren sie gerannt und standen nun vor Lisas Haustür. „Vielen Dank fürs heimbringen."

„Habe ich doch gerne gemacht." Genzo lächelte Lisa an. „Das war ein wirklich schöner Abend."

„Finde ich auch." Lisa wippte leicht nervös hin und her. Solche Situationen waren ihr befremdlich. Das letzte Mal, als sie von einem Jungen heimgebracht wurde, endete es damit, dass sie ihm eine scheuerte, weil er versucht hatte, sie zu betatschen.

„Ich ruf dich dann an wegen dem Training." Sagte Genzo, dem es offenbar nicht anders ging wie ihr.

Lisa nickte. „Ich freu mich schon."

„Dann wünsche ich dir ne gute Nacht." Sagte Genzo und lächelte ihr zu.

Lisa lächelte zurück und fürchtete schon eine peinlich entstehende Stille. Irgendetwas musste passieren.

Was dann schließlich passierte, überkam Lisa einfach. Sie dachte nicht nach, sondern tat es einfach, als ob eine innere Macht sie dazu zwang. Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne, hob ihren Kopf leicht an, und drückte Genzo einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wünsche ich dir auch."

Dann drehte sie sich um, schloss die Tür auf und ging hinein, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Schnell schloss sie die Tür, bog um die Ecke in die dunkle Küche und schielte aus dem Fenster. Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Genzo stand immer noch da und hielt sich die Wange. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Beide, unabhängig voneinander, dachten in diesem Moment an den anderen und keiner ahnte, wie die Zukunft beide noch näher zueinander bringen würde. Aber bis dahin sollten noch einige Jahre vergehen…

Fortsetzung folgt mit TEIL 2


End file.
